khitanan di konoha
by bekizz
Summary: baca aja


Di desa konoha yang sudah damai dan tentram , terlihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning sedang berjalan jalan menuju warung ichiraku ramen. 'Pagi naruto………'sapa seorang penduduk yang dulu di hindari gara gara seekor kyubi, sekarang malah sebaliknya, sekarang dia disegani, di hormati dan di anggap keberadaannya. Sesuatu yang tidak ia dapatkan sewaktu ia kecil. 'Pagi paman….' Jawab naruto dengan senyumnya yang has. 'Mau kemana naruto….? ' , 'biasa..mau makan ramen' jawab naruto sambil terus berjalan meninggalkan si paman. Naruto terus berjalan tanpa ia sadari, ada selembar kertas terbang ke arahnya . apa ini …? KHITANAN MASSAL DESA KONOHA, DI MERIAHKAN OLEH DEWI PERSIK,JULIA PEREZ, DAN MASIH BANYAK LAGI. BIAYA SANGAT MURAH HANYA RP.10.000/ POTONG, DI LAKSANAKAN PADA besok SIANG HARI. UNTUK PARA NINJA DIWAJIBKAN IKUT SERTA. 'Khitanan…apaan tuh ?( versi jaja miharja ). Ikut saja deh toh cuma 10.000' Tidak lama kemudian naruto sampai di warung ramen ichiraku. 'Pagi paman….saya pesan 3 porsi besar ramen plus plus.' ,'baiklah naruto…tunggu sebentar….' Tidak lama ia menunggu, ramen porsi pertama sudah siap. ' selamat makan …nyam….nyam….nyam…'.eh naruto…apakah kamu selebaran yang di berikan hokage? ' oh jadi itu dari si nenek tua…..tentu saja '.' Kamu benar mau ikut khitanan….',' yup'. 'Apakah kamu tahu apa itu kithanan….? '.' Tidak, mungkin sebuah festifal penjualan baju..'.' bukan bodoh, itu adalah hari dimana penismu akan di potong….'.' GLEK (menelan ludah)…. APA….tidak mungkin…….masa depanku mau di potong……..TIDAAAAAAAAK ' teriak naruto sambil lari menuju rumahnya.

' tidak…..ini tidak mungkin…burungku mau di potong' kata naruto yang ketakutan sambil sesekali mengintip kemaluannya.' Apa yang harus saya lakukan ? '

sementara itu di kantor hokage. Terlihat tsunade dan morino ibiki sedang mengobrol. ' ibiki…cepat perintahkan anak buahmu untuk memperketat penjagaan di seluruh gerbang konoha, agar para ninja tidak tidak keluar.' Perintah tsunade. ' baik.' Kata ibiki sambil keluar. ' ka tsunade….apakah ini tidak berlebihan ?' kata asisten tsunade yang memegang babi ( maaf, lupa namanya ).' Tidak….ini demi kesehatan lahir batin para penduduk konoha termasuk para ninja.' . ' apakah akan seperti itu ?' . ' setidaknya itu yang dikatakan bang haji '

KEESOKAN HARINYA. Naruto yang masih kebingungan, akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah shikamaru untuk meminta bantuan. Tapi di depan pintu sudah bertengger seseorang. 'Hai naruto… ' , ' siapa kamu ? ' . ' perkenalkan, saya kuro, saya ninja medis suruhan tsunade untuk memeriksa sekaligus menjemput calon penganten'.'penganten?siapa yang mau kawin……?', ' tidak……penganten juga sebutan untuk orang yang mau di sunat '.' sunat ?'. ' sudahlah cepat…banyak tanya ( ngomong aja males ngetik )' kata kuro sambil menarik naruto ke gelora konoha ( ituloh….tempat ujian chunin yang naruto vs neji ).

Di gelora konoha, terdengar sorak sorai para penonton yang gembira. Membuat acara khitanan semakin ramai. Sementara itu di lapangan telah terlihat para penganten sedang duduk menunggu ajalnya, yaitu sasuke, shikamaru, shino, neji, kiba, couji, lee,dan yang tidak terlupakan si tokoh utama…naruto. Diam kau…….dasar penduduk bodoh…? Teriak naruto. ' sudahlah naruto….terima saja takdirmu' kata neji yang mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Mohon perhatian semua, ini adalah ritual dimana para penerus ninja akan di sunat untuk kesehatannya sendiri jadi bagi para peserta jangan takut karena rasanya tidak akan sakit'. ' ga sakit gimana orang dipotong ? ' gerutu kiba. 'Ok…acara khitanan …DIMULAI..'.

Para penganten ketakutan melihat pisau ninja ( lupa namanya ) yang dikeluarkan para dokter. Sorak penonton semakin kencang begitu Pisau mengenai penis semua tidak untuk shino, ia berhasil kabur dengan cara membungkus si dokter dengan serangga miliknya, sasuke dan neji sebenarnya pengen kabur tapi demi mempertahankan image coolnya,akhirnya mereka pasrah, sedangkan shikamaru tidak merasakan apa2( yaiya lah orang dia molor.).chouji tetap tahan soalnya dia sedang asik makan snack kentang. Lee masih kuat dengan semengat 45 –nya. Kiba menjerit jerit ketakutan AW…AW…AW…AW tetap di A&W. Lalu satu orang lagi, yaitu si tokoh utama yang bercucuran keringat, penisnya tidak bisa diam, pisau ke kiri penisnya kekanan. Pisau ke kanan penis kekiri. Si dokter yang merasa kesal akhirnya memegang penis naruto. ' AAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWW……..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,' teriak naruto kencang.

( gimana ga teriak, orang megangnya aja kaya megang raket ).

Ritual pemotonganpun selesai, masing masing dokter membersihkan penis pasiennya ( gaya protokol upacara ). ' hei hei bangun…dah beres….' Kata si dokter ke shikamaru.' Dah beres ya…cepet banget '.

Di rumah naruto. Sialan tuh dokter, pegang penis kaya pegang gagang aja…., tapi hebat juga, bentuknya indah. Pegang ah… ' AAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWW KOK NYETRUM ?'

_**SELESAI**_


End file.
